


The Swear Jar

by marlislash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers aka Captain America doesn't stand that the people swear and when his lover swears he's being punished, dollars go in the swear jar and when the jar is full punishment becomes fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swear Jar

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/tony%20steve_zpsdwnejxxq.jpg.html)


End file.
